Love between Friends
by Mosscloud
Summary: Skypaw, the main charactar, Finds that's he's falling in love with his best friend, Leafpaw. But she has some dark secrets hiding in her past. Will he help her re-gain the trust of her clanmates or will he just run with Honeypaw, the prettiest cat ever?
1. Chapter 1

Love Between Friends

Prologue

A dark ginger tom ran through the icy cold ran to the nursery. A pure white she-cat with light gray paws lay on the ground, her small newborn kit yowling for milk. "Lightfur?" the tom called out softly. "I'm here, Stormheart." Lightfur called back. Stormheart bounded to her quietly. "Is this the only one?" Stormheart asked. "I'm afraid so." She mewed. Stormheart prodded the kit. The small She-cat was light ginger with midnight blue eyes. "She's called Leafkit" Lightfur mewed again. "She will be a fine daughter." Stormheart said. "Yes, she will" Lightfur purred. Just then a Dark tabby tom burst in through the den entrance. "You betrayed me for the last time Lightfur!" "No! Don't-" But before Lightfur could finish, the tabby tom killed her and Stormheart. He left the kit thinking it would starve, and left for his mate the pure white and Beautiful Angelwhisker. "So this is my son?" He asked. "Yes, Darkclaw, he is." They looked at the white tom with black legs, ears and tail. "He's perfect and I've already named him." Angelwhisker replied. "What is his name?" Darkclaw asked. "Skykit"


	2. Chapter 2

Love Between Friends

Love Between Friends

Chapter 1

Skypaw rounded the corner that led to the apprentice den. _There she is!_ Skypaw thought as he gazed at Honeypaw, the prettiest apprentice in all of Riverclan. He had plenty of dreams about her but the sad thing was that she barely knew him and she would never think of him the way Skypaw loved her. He watched in envy as Honeypaw spoke with Minnowpaw, another pretty apprentice, Firepaw and Brichpaw, some of the older and more attractive tom apprentices. "Of course! I'll join you soon." Honeypaw mewed. Skypaw nearly fainted. _It would only be better if she was talking to me!_ Skypaw thought. Her beautiful voice, her sweet sent. It overwhelmed him. "Skypaw is that you?" a voice called out. Skypaw whipped around to find Leafpaw standing behind him. "What are you doing?" She questioned him. "Um, nothing." Skypaw answered. "Oh, Skypaw, I know better than that! You weren't spying on Honeypaw, were you?" Her words made his insides twist into a knot. Leafpaw was the only one who knew about his feelings for Honeypaw. "Of course not! Why would I do that?" Skypaw asked in his of-course-I-was-dumby-! Voice. "Well, It kind of looked like it from where I was standing" She replied. "Then Move down wind!" Skypaw snapped. The hurt expression in his friend's pretty blue eyes made him regret what had just come out of his mouth. "Leafpaw, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Before he could finish his apology, Leafpaw ran to the secret place she found when she was a kit. It was a small shelter lined with reeds. She did most of her crying there, epically after her parents died in a fire at their old camp. Skypaw thought about going after her, but decided not to. Feeling foolish, Skypaw left the camp to have some alone time.

Skypaw ran across the territory until he came to the tree stump. He loved to sit and just think, but today, he just napped on the smooth surface. Soon, Skypaw heard paw-steps in front of him. He awoke to Midnight-blue eyes staring hard into his and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "What are you doing, Leafpaw?" He hissed quietly trying not to make it look like he had fallen asleep. "It's nearly Moonhigh! You should be in your den!" He hissed again. "I'm the only one out looking for you! Shouldn't you be in bed to?" Leafpaw asked. "Well I… Um…" "You missed _2_ Warrior ceremonies!" Leafpaw scolded him. "I'm sorry." He gave in. "Do you forgive me?" Skypaw mewed. "Of course I do!" Leafpaw replied. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked. They locked eyes for what seemed like moons. Skypaw finally tore himself away from the brilliant blue eyes and shivered. "Come on. Let's get back. It's cold out here." Skypaw said looking at his paws. But that wasn't the reason he shivered. Do I _love_ her? He wondered. But I can't love her. She's my best friend!

End chapter 1

**Quote from Chapter 2 "Well? do you love me or not?" Honeypaw hissed at Skypaw**


End file.
